Binded by the Declaration
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Before the Revoluntary War England and America were already torn apart by their own sense of justice: to protect the people or to be loyal to their country. England wanted to do everything in his power to keep them together, but America had other plans.


**A/N: Sorry, I know I still have to update my other ongoing, but my muse has been bugging me with this one for over a month. I'm sure there's over a million Revolutionary War fics out there, but I hope you won't mind one more. I learned about the Declaration of Independence in Civics last week and (although I've learned about it before) didn't find it interesting until now considering when I learn something in history now the country-tan's faces pop up in my mind. So it motivated me to write this. **

**It goes kinda fast and I'm sorry about that. But it's 11 pages so it ain't short at all… Enjoy.**

**Rating: M maybe if I write the second chapter**

**Pairing: USxUK of course**

…

"Brother. Brother England?"

"Yes?"

"I… don't like this." The Britain glanced up at the younger man through his mirror. He was staring out the window with a sad look on his face.

"What?" England finished straightening his tie before walking over.

"The people. They can't even enjoy daily life anymore." Alfred leaned forward. "Newspapers barely sell because we can't even afford them anymore… They can't buy tea without knowing they can't afford dinner a few hours later…"

There was silence for awhile. England tried thinking of an answer that would be best for Alfred. "There's nothing that can be done about it." He simply replied. Could he really say it as to keep the Americans in line? Would Alfred have been mad? "It's only for a short period of time. Just until things get settled."

"W-well," The younger looked up at him curiously, "Could you at least mention it to the King today?" He looked back at the windows and smiled small, "I'd like my people to enjoy their cup of tea again."

England sighed through his nose, smiling, "You're so kind, Al." Suddenly the Grandfather clock chimed, indicating it was now around 6. "Ah, I have to go." Just as he grabbed his coat the American grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. England rested on top of him, but even then had to look up at the grownup Alfred. "Aren't you a little old to be afraid of staying home alone?"

He smiled, "It's not that…" The American kissed him, "I just like you here." He replied. The Britain's face flushed as they kissed again, savoring the moment until the clock chimed that it was now 15 minutes passed 6.

Arthur scooted out from America's embrace and headed towards the door, "Well, bye then." The door closed behind him. America looked back out the window and watched as his 'brother' headed out.

He glared at him, unhappy about this whole situation. He knew, even if Arthur asked the King, that the taxes wouldn't be fixed. He knew because of the kind of person King George was. And how he's asked England to bring up the same problem-plus more-for years, but it still hasn't improved. He hated to admit that he hated that guy. He hated to admit it because he knew that Arthur would be disappointed if he knew. He'd have to tell him, though, and soon. He was sick of his life. Sick of knowing that he's living a life knowing he could get everything he wanted while his people are suffering.

So he'd make England the happiest man in the world before he put his plans into action.

**The British taxed heavily to tighten their control of the colonists and in 1765 the Stamp Act was put into effect, raising prices on newspapers, pamphlets, legal documents, etc. **

…

England sat at the table. He had just finished his breakfast and was now sitting peacefully in his chair drinking tea. He stared out the window at nothing in particular as a messy haired American walked into the kitchen yawning. It seemed like he was dressed ready to go, but it was done so sloppy the Britain wasn't too sure.

Arthur stared at him with one eyebrow cocked as the young man sat at the opposite side of the table. "Alfred, don't tell me you were up late again?"

"Mm…" He reached across the table for a loaf of bread, "Not… too late." England continued to stare at him, "Well, not as late as the night before."

Arthur sighed as he placed his cup down gently on its matching saucer, "Honestly, boy, what have you been doing that has been occupying your time?"

"Nothing."

"And you are up mighty early today."

Alfred smiled lightly, swallowing his food, "It's just because I'm going out with Leonard and the others today."

"Oh really." America nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Um…" He had to look around the whole room to think of an answer, "Play… We're going to see a play at the local theatre."

"The name?"

"I forget its name, Brother. Honestly plays and things are to David's liking." The young American stared up at the other with curious eyes as England took it all in. It took him awhile to figure out if Arthur had believed him, but afterwards England nodded his head.

"Oh, I see. I wish I could be there."

"Heh."

"Well," The Britain stood up from his chair, placing his napkin on the table, "I ought to be on my way."

America sipped his milk, "Have fun at your… thing."

"Thing?" He glanced back at him sternly.

"Meeting." Alfred corrected himself, "Is… what I meant…" Arthur sighed disappointedly as he quickly put on his jacket, "I apologize."

The Britain looked back at him weirdly, "Was that supposed to be humorous?" The other just stared at him, "You need to work on that." He smiled, "Bye." Once he heard the door shut America exhaled.

The morning maid entered to collect England's dishes and spotted the look of worry on the young boy's face, "What be the matter, Master Alfred?"

The blond looked down at his plate, playing with its contents with his fork, "I just have a feeling that England will be upset with me today…"

…

"Al!" A young, bright man named David waved at him as he caught up with the group, "There you are!" America stopped in front of him and took several, long breathes as the brown haired man patted him on the shoulder, "We almost thought you were a no show!" He chuckled.

He pretended to laugh, "Like I'd miss this!"

"Ready to see that 'play'." David nudged him playfully and Alfred only smiled small.

"Come." An older gentleman called them as they started towards the houses, "We have much to discuss before evening arrives."

…

America shrugged on his Indian costume as the rest started to create charcoal designs on their faces. Alfred was in a daze; it seemed like forever since he started planning this and now it was being put into action. He ran the plans they had just recently discussed in his head over and over. It seemed like if he didn't he wouldn't get it right. But whenever he thought about the plans England's face appeared in his mind. He never wants to disappoint him, but he knew this had to be done. He had to voice his opinion. As David marked his face he glanced over at the blond who seemed to have been having a hard time. He wondered over and slapped a charcoal handprint across his cheek. America coughed, waving the black dust particles away from his face, "W-what the hell was that!?"

"You can't be having second thoughts now." The young man replied, "You're our leader you know."

"I'm not…"

David handed him a tomahawk smiling, "Then lead us." Alfred stared at the custom made weapon before raising it in the air proudly. "We will no longer stand for King George's indecency! From today on we're going to make a stand! A stand that we will no longer be treated unfairly! **For our freedom!**" The whole group cheered, hundreds of calls echoing into the cool air as they marched towards the harbor.

…

They were already divided into groups as they reached the harbor. Once they arrived, America's group headed towards the first ship as the rest started towards their own. They crept silently, boarding the ships. They traveled to the captain's courters, slamming the door open. The captain turned around quickly only to have a tomahawk just centimeters away from his throat. America glared at him with fire in his eyes. He had never felt more exhilarated, "Give us the key to the shipment."

The older gentlemen raised his bundle of keys slowly, clearly shaking slightly, "O-okay. Just don't harm the ship."

The young American snatched them away and started towards the storage, "One of you watch him!" He called, running out the door, "The rest follow me!" His heart raced so fast he felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack. His body was heated and sweaty, but the cool air calmed him slightly. The storage was opened and one by one boxes of tea disappeared. The tops were ripped open and hundreds of tea bags fell into the sea. Cheers echoed throughout the evening sky. Fellow Americans on other ships were doing the same.

"Haha! This outta get 'em, eh, Alfred!?" America didn't reply, looking out towards the docks as a few British soldiers stood angrily, one of which was England.

Arthur gripped the handle of his sword tightly. He eyed several tea bags floating passed him, "What is this atrocity?" He commanded.

"Trespassers. Indians, sir."

They stood silently as the last box of tea was emptied and the sounds of items being dropped into the water were now dying down. "They've ceased! Get them off of the ships immediately!"

"We don't harm them at all!?"

"If we harm them, they harm the ships. Besides, the King will decide what their punishment will be." The British rushed to their assigned ships. Arthur drew his sword as he stepped foot on it and pointed it towards the crowd "I order you to get off this ship, savages!" Like a flood they exited the ship, cheering and hollering as they left. As they were leaving England noticed how odd they looked compared to average Indians. As if answering his question a head garment was knocked off one of the men to reveal a- _W-what is this…? Americans!? _Every sign of the colonists were gone from the deck. All but one. A young, blond hero. His back was turned towards Arthur and as a precaution he started to walk up to him slowly, his sword still drawn. "You boy! I said leave now!"

He didn't, but instead turned around the face the now stunned, wide eyed Britain. His sword lowered with each second that passed as he stared at the younger's serious expression, "A-Alfred?"

"Hello, Brother."

"Wha-?" His eyebrows furrowed, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I want independence, Brother. I'm tired of living this life and so is everyone else. We're going to free ourselves from Britain and I'm going to free myself from you."

Without his knowledge England's hand started to quiver, his sword going along with it. "What are you saying? Don't be absurd! You'll never separate from us!" He quickly walked forward and grabbed the boy's now raggedy attire, "Look at you. Looking like a-a hooligan! Are you trying to embarrass me!?"

"I'm only doing what I feel is right!"

"By dressing like a savage!?"

"Even so…" He slapped his hand away.

England felt at a loss, like this wasn't even the same Alfred, "Promise me-"

"The only promise I'm making to you… is that I'll never give up this fight until I've won."

Several footsteps were heard heading up to the ship's deck. "Sir Arthur! Are you alright?"

America started off the ship, "They're looking for you."

The Britain grabbed the other's shoulder, "I'll talk to you when I get home." America shrugged off his grip and disappeared off the boat while two British soldiers entered. They looked back curiously and one pointed, "Hey, isn't that your kid?"

"No it's not." Arthur replied as he sheathed his sword.

"But I could have sworn-"

England grabbed him by the collar, "I said it's not!" He pushed him away and left the ship, leaving the two bewildered men behind.

**The Boston Tea Party took place in 1773 where Americans boarded British ships and threw the tea into the Boston Harbor. This act led to the Parliament to pass the Intolerable Acts of 1774.**

…

"What do you mean they were Americans!?" England watched as the General slammed his fist against the table. The older gentlemen hadn't been taking his report too well. The young Britain stood silently. "Those bloody colonist bastards!" He growled as he passed England and started out the door until he paused for a moment, "And Arthur, I heard that brother of yours was one of those hooligans."

He clinched his hand into a fist. _That damn… _

"You obviously didn't raise him right. Though, of course, born a savage, **always** a savage."

The young soldier turned around quickly, "Don't you **dare **call him that!"

"Watch who your raising your voice to, boy!" England's glare remained, "Speaking out of turn; you've grown into a wild child yourself!" Arthur looked away bitterly before exiting the room himself. As he passed the General he replied, "You better not let your affection for that boy cloud your sense of duty. Your mother country comes first and don't forget that."

England muttered a small "I know" before disappearing around the corner.

…

"How could you do this?" Arthur loosened his tie and eyed the young American staring out the window. "You just made me so…" He sighed as he lost what he intended to say.

"It's for my friends, Brother… My family…"

"You don't have a family." England replied bitterly. _I'm the only family you got…_

"All of America is my family."

"What about me!?" He cried, turning around quickly to face the boy, "**I'm **the one who raised you and-and took care of you! Do you know how disappointed I was when I saw that it was you on that goddamn boat!?"

America stared at him silently.

"You're never going to do anything this reckless again you hear me!?"

Alfred nodded. _This I can promise you… _The Britain exhaled, wondering over to the bed slowly. America scooted closer to him, "I'm sorry, Brother."

"You've never done anything like this before… Why all of a sudden? Why did you do it _at all_?"

"Don't you think separating would be better for the both of us?"

"What?" He turned his head to face him only to have the younger's hand rest on his cheek.

The American smirked, "Don't you think it's wrong, _Brother_?"

"Wrong?"

"The feelings that we share are unusual of average brothers…" He replied, bringing his face closer as he brushed his lips against his ear, "Don't you think it would be better for the both of us if we stopped this little charade?"

England leaned away from his touch, "You… What's gotten into you?"

"What?" His face was devious. The look was so foreign to the older that he could not help, but keep his eyes on it. This action made him unaware of the fact that America had taken the dominant position on top of the man. "I'm only thinking of you… of _us_… Staying as your 'brother' will only cause problems for you." He replied as he slid his hands up the Britain's shirt, "I don't want this to be a secret…"

Arthur sighed, "And what you're forgetting is that we'll be _enemies _if I let you go… The controversy isn't going to get any better even if all of Britain found out." He stared at his ocean colored eyes, running his hand through the other's blond hair, "I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

"You won't."

"Heh," America chuckled lightly, their lips just inches apart now. "Really… But I'm tired of playing brother."

"Just… don't make any moves for now… please? Don't… make any sudden moves alright?" He quivered.

"Mm…" Their lips met slightly before America pulled away, a smirk decorating his face.

_I can't make that promise. _

…

It had been almost a month since either of them spoke of the incident not that they really saw each other. England was either on duty serving his country or America was cooped up in his room doing who knows what. But Alfred seemed to have returned to normal and that made England happy even if it was just a little. Even if they weren't talking at least he thought that maybe this whole incident had died down. At least… that's what he thought.

A lower ranking officer had reported that the King wished to see him. A very odd request. Though he was honored he felt worried as if he had done something wrong. O-or Al could have done something wrong? No, no he's barely even been out of the house. He _couldn't _have done something wrong, right? He thought all things that were possible for the King to have summoned him until he reached the King's palace.

…

England stood before his King, King George III, silently. It wasn't unlike the King to call him from his duties, but he was sure America hadn't done anything to catch his eye lately. For a few minutes all there was, was silence until King George sat up in his chair, his usual, but sterner look on his face. "Arthur!" He jumped a little at the sudden outburst, not sure what it was for, "You better put that boy of yours back in line or I will be forced to do it myself!"

"But sir…" He hated talking back to his King, but he couldn't stand by and have America accused for nothing. "He has been quiet for weeks. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Then what the bloody hell is this!?" King George held up a document before tossing it aside carelessly for the young soldier to catch it. England looked at it curiously before his eyes widened. "Obviously you haven't been keeping a close eye on him."

He felt his whole body stiffen, his body aching by the sudden realization that he was betrayed. "The… Declaration of… Independence?"

"Obviously this matter isn't going to be resolved as easy as we thought. Arthur," The young soldier looked up at him, "kill him."

England's eyes widened at the impossible request, "W-what?"

"He is already a traitor to this country. I want him dead!"

His lips closed tightly. _B-but-! _

"Well if you can't do it I'll send someone-"

"No, no." He tried his best to hide his cracking voice, "I'll… do it." _Al… _

…

England rushed to the boy's room once he got home; his anger fueling his body in the most unimaginable way. He slammed the door open and as he did America stood up suddenly, but didn't seem surprised. "Alfred!" He thrust the crinkled document in his face. "What's the meaning of this!?" He threw the useless paper down, slamming his fist on the boy's desk, "Are you trying to embarrass me again!? Betray me!?"

"I just… want to be free, Brother."

"I told you not to make any sudden moves!"

"I'm tired of waiting!" America clinched his fists, "I'm tired of seeing my people suffer. To keep hearing complaint after complaint about how much of a bastard that King of yours is!"

Arthur slapped him, his hand burning from the intense second of flesh against flesh. Alfred stammered against the wall, but the look in his eye never ceased. England trapped the boy between his arms, "You're a fool; you know that? All the King has done for you is give! How **dare **you speak that way about him!"

"And you seem to be oblivious to everything around you!" England jumped as the younger looked up at him with fierce eyes, "Have you even been to my homeland since King George invaded? To see how miserable everyone is? How pitiful everyone looks!? You can't possibly side with a man like that can you?"

Arthur sighed as he looked away painfully, "I'll do anything my King wishes."

"Even if it means losing me?" Arthur stared at him with disbelief as the other broke away from his trap. Alfred knelt down and picked up his Declaration, holding it close to his chest, "I didn't write this as a joke. I mean it, and I won't take it back." He tightened his fisted hands, his nails threatening to pierce his skin.

England stared down at him bitterly, "Is that what you've been hauled up in your room to create? That piece of-"

"Hope." The Britain narrowed his eyes, "Hope for me and hope for my people. I've already promised them so I can't back out now…"

"Alfred, stop this foolishness or-!"

"Or **what**!?"

England stammered a sigh, "You'll get hurt. You're digging yourself an even bigger hole. Fueling a fight you can't hope to beat. Please, stop this before it's too late. I'll ask the King-"

"No. I don't need his help," America looked away from him, "and I don't need yours."

The Britain's hand stung as he started towards the door, "Fine." He replied bitterly, "But you'll regret this." He slammed the door shut and America held his breath until his footsteps finally disappeared. He exhaled, still clutching the Declaration in his hand as he leaned against his dresser. "I'm not… regretting. I'll carry this out until the end." As America went to sit up something on the floor caught his eye. "Blood…?" His eyes widened as he stared back at his closed door, wondering if England had done anything to injure himself.

England only made it into the kitchen before he collapsed on the floor, clutching his bloody palm tightly as he denied the tears forming in his eyes. "Idiot…"

**July 4****th****, 1776: The Declaration of Independence's final draft was approved though not until months after were all the signatures finally collected on the document.**

…

_Since then King George III has not hesitated to try to make the American's surrender. One after the other each battle America lost and England did not once come to his aide. America tried his best to keep his men motivated: speech after speech he made, but most began to think there was no hope for winning… including him. _

Alfred was exhausted, feeling almost defeated completely. At this rate he would lose and he knew it. So that's why he needed some help. That's why he stood silently in front of the one person he knew would side with him in this war no matter what. He knew England would be upset with him once he found out. Even if this person didn't side with him, just knowing that he went to his doorsteps would be enough to break his heart. But he had to do this, even if it meant losing England forever. He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door.

…

France's eyes widened at the sight of seeing America at his door. "Ah~ What a surprise my dear America. What brings you here?"

"Um…" France certainly didn't look decent enough to come to the door. His beautiful hair hung loosely on his shoulders and his shirt was open as if he were about to charm someone. The American looked away awkwardly, "France. I wish I didn't have to come to you for help, but…"

"Hmph, Boy. I don't have time for nonsense." He turned, ready to shut the door, "If you're not going to tell me then-"

"W-wait! France please I'd really like your help!"

"Oh?" He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "With what?"

"I want… I want independence, but I can't obtain it alone."

"What?" He turned back to him quickly, "Independence?" The Frenchman smirked as he quickly grabbed the boy by his chin. "Are you a fool, little boy? You plan on fighting the British Empire?"

Alfred hissed under his breath, "With your help I presume?"

Francis brought him closer, but Alfred never wavered, "What's in it for me?"

"The glory of beating England. Anything you want. Anything you want from me."

France was stunned. Was this the same boy hiding behind England throughout all these years? "My, you've gotten naughty haven't you?" He brought his lips to his ear, "Okay then, I'll fight with you." He smirked, "If it means England's demise I'll be sure to volunteer."

…

"America has become too much of a nuisance and he has become more of a threat now that France is involved."

England only looked at the floor at this point. He had never felt so deceived. America and… France? He could barely hear the report that was being read to him and before the fellow soldier even finished he interrupted him, "I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can so that this will come to an end once and for all," The blond quickly headed out the door, "even if it means killing them." England felt a gaping hole in his chest. Was he willing to kill Alfred? Would it be better for him? Would it be better for him to be killed by his own hands peacefully than to wonder around the Earth like a loser? Either way it was a lose-lose situation for him now and he can't erase it.

_I-if the only way to stop this war is by killing him… then I will._

…

France sipped his wine slowly, relaxing on his armchair. He smirked at just the thought of Arthur protesting against the alliance. He was sure to have found out by now. France leaned back in his chair, the American Declaration now in hand. _This is quite an impressive document. I'm surprised little Alfred would come up with something like this even if he did have some help…_ He exhaled lightly and smirked. _That bastard England; are you willing to kill America? When the time comes when you'll have to fulfill your duties will you be able to kill him in the name of your precious king…? _He snickered as he looked out the window, "We'll just see how things plan out… Mm…"

**In 1778, America and France formed an alliance to defeat the British. Once they heard about this the British tried to make peace by getting rid of the Intolerable Acts, but America was done negotiating. They wanted freedom and it would take them years to obtain it…**

**Finally finished. And ignore the obvious mistakes and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed though and maybe learned something for those who had no idea. Lol originally Alfred's Boston Tea Party was going to be the toilet in his bathroom (thought that months ago), but I wanted the story to be serious so I changed my mind.**

"**A-AL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"**I want independence, Brother! So I'm ruining your tea!" **

"**Well don't ruin the toilet along with it BAKA!!!"**

"**Then tell me I'm frreeee!" **

"**Not until you clean up this mess 'ya git!"**

**Lol crack dreams… **

**Now I don't know if I should write the second chapter. The sexy scene I wanted to put in the next chapter may not happen because… well… ****one of 'em's gonna get-er....**

**Well it's pretty much on the lines of (he just doesn't want it, but enjoys it anyway), but still… naughty, naughty. Well I have a ton of homework to do so I bid a farewell. **


End file.
